


Ed's little galway girl

by PollyEster



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: BFFs, Books, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coffee, Concerts, Cute, Ed Sheeran Fandom, Ed Sheeran Lore, Fluff, Go Fish, I'm new at this, Meet-Cute, Music, New York, New York City, No Fluff, No Smut, Penis Friday, Post, Sad, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Team USA, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday, eddie boy (ed sheeran), first, galway girl, guess that's only wattpad, sorry about the it thing, why doesn't y/n exist as a tag?, y/n, y/n lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyEster/pseuds/PollyEster
Summary: y/n was always a shy person. She never enjoyed going to parties with the popular kids or concerts with her friends. Until one night when y/n decides to start living her life and goes to a concert. Little does she know, the love of her life is performing...
Relationships: Ed Sheeran/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ed's little galway girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if you're reading this. Truly. Do not take this seriously. I would like to note that I am not a fan of Ed Sheeran and the only songs of his I am familiar with are the very popular ones. I have done 0 research on Ed before writing this, so don't get mad at the inaccuracies. Also, I peppered in plenty of clichés to fulfill the people's needs. That being said, please enjoy this inevitably horrible fanfiction about Ed Sheeran x y/n.

After a long night of fighting with her mother, y/n just wanted to cuddle up with a book and some coffee. y/n was not like other girls. She was shy, nerdy, and liked to read of all things! How absurd, I know. Not only that, but she's never held hands with a boy, let alone kissed. In a nutshell, her life was sad and lonely. 

She lived alone with her ruthless mother in downtown New York City, New York. y/n's mother, or as she liked to call her, Irene (you see that was her mother's name, and by calling her by her name and not ''mother'', y/n was being defiant to society's norms), was a woman who wanted the world for her daughter. But to most, it seemed as though Irene was trying to live the life she had hoped for through her daughter.

y/n was a curious chap and adored learning. Most of her neighbors (in her studio apartment complex since it's downtown New York), called her inquisitive y/n! She had learned of science, psychology, mythology, and much more. Right now, y/n was learning about parapsychology. She had always yearned for a twin (being she was a very lonely girl) and thought how cool it could've been to talk to each other through telepathy. But alas, y/n's twin died in the womb, from early unset tuberculosis. 

It was mid-October when a famous singer-songwriter came to town. It wasn't uncommon for famous artists to perform in her homely town (it being New York City and all, one of the most populated cities in the world which would do good for selling tickets). y/n had been to few concerts in her short life (16 years to be exact), and she had enjoyed them so-so. They were noisy, crowded, and full of sweaty dudes trying to get the number of the pretty girl in front of them (y/n had been one of those girls once, although she doesn't realize she's pretty, not yet at least). 

y/n had one friend she really liked. She was acquainted with many people at school, but no one got her like Cyn got her. Cynthia Crutley was one of the most well-known girls at New York City High. Cynthia, who only let y/n call her Cyn, was a party girl. She loved to drink and do drugs at all the parties she hosted and attended. Nonetheless, y/n had better things to do, like read and drink coffee at unknown hours of the night. One day Cyn invited her to go to a concert that was being held at New York City Concert Venue.

''C'mon y/n, I never ask you for anything. You gotta come to this thing with me'', asked Cynthia.

"Cyn, I couldn't possibly! You know crowds aren't my thing (because I am quite shy and rather read a book). Why don't you ask one of your many other friends?'', whined y/n.

''Because you're my best friend out of all of them. Plus, I already did and everyone is either already going anyway, or is busy that night. I won 2 tickets on the New York City Radio Show. I can't waste one of them!''

''Fine, Cyn. I'll go this one time. But you owe me!''

''Thanks, sweetie. Dodged a bullet there. Can you believe I almost stayed home on a Friday night?! How loser esque'', said Cynthia, seemingly not knowing that's exactly something her BFF would do.

y/n glare at Cynthia and rolled her eyes. She couldn't count how many Friday nights she spent tucked up in bed watching her favorite rom-com (She's All That, a very clichéed movie, in my opinion) while eating a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream (her favorite!). 

''Yeah, okay, Cyn. See you Friday'', 

''Bye y/n! You'll have fun don't worry. Oh! And before I forget, wear something nice. Who knows, you might meet ''the One'' at the concert''.

Cynthia smirked at y/n in an all-knowing way.

''God, Cynthia. You know I don't believe in that stuff'', lied y/n since she 100 % believed in that stuff. It was her favorite genre movie after all.

They parted ways, and on the walk home, y/n thought about life. About how she wasn't living hers. She could read all the books when she's seventy and fragile. When she has to drink her toast and her teeth are faker than Instagram models, but she couldn't party when she was that old. y/n decided she would go to the concert with an open-mind and wear the best outfit she owned. Maybe Cyn's right, and she'll meet someone special at the concert. Although, y/n had her doubts. Concerts were a cesspool of happy couples bathing in youth and love. Surely no one her age at the concert would want to court her. y/n decided to listen to some music while walking. She shuffled the Top Charts, and after a few minutes of complete garbage (y/n preferred older music to the new stuff coming out today), a song that truly spoke to her came on. She couldn't take another step. She was so entranced by the song, she tripped. It tasted like sugar to her ears. Like butter on bread. Like PB&J. Even like meat and salt. After a few minutes, the song ended. y/n's mind was so fuzzy from the lyrics and melody, she didn't realize she completely forgot to check the name of the song until after she got home. The song was lost.


End file.
